


Vertigos

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( aaaaaw :3 ), ( no srsly diamogli un premio ), ( pure bokuto is a hella good friend tho :3 ), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Crushes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Italiano | Italian, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, OiNoya, Pining???, Slow Build, University Student Nishinoya Yuu, University Student Oikawa Tooru, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟷𝟺 | 'ꜱᴏᴜʟᴍᴀᴛᴇꜱ'Quando Oikawa Tooru e Nishinoya Yuu sono venuti al mondo non è stato scritto da nessuna parte nel cosmo che dovessero trovarsi a vicenda.«Ma c'è un filo invisibile che parte dai mignoli delle persone e le lega» afferma spesso Kuroo. «Come quello rosso, ma non è un Legame, è solo una connessione. Ogni persona è legata alle altre da un sacco di fili che rappresentano il tipo di rapporto che esiste tra loro. Non ci nasci, sei tu a metterli lì. E sì, certo, con alcune persone puoi essere particolarmente compatibile a livello chimico, magari i vostri atomi vengono dallo stesso asteroide, ma non penso sia il caso di classificarle. Le persone si legano ogni giorno in modi diversi, e quel che vedo in certi casi, è solo il legame di due persone con una buona chimica potenziale. Anime affini, se vogliamo.»





	Vertigos

**O**ikawa non avrebbe mai dimenticato il giorno in cui Nemuri-sensei, invece della solita lezione di storia, si era rimboccata la manica sinistra del golfino davanti a lui e i suoi compagni e aveva spiegato loro tutta la faccenda delle anime gemelle e dei Legami. Era l'ultimo anno delle scuole elementari e legalmente erano tutti abbastanza grandi per capire.  
Molti già conoscevano la verità, perché appunto molti avevano già un qualche tipo di soulmark (un timer, una parola, un nome, un filo, i colori... _qualunque cosa_) che li avrebbe guidati dall'altra metà del Legame; non tutti, a seconda dei casi capitava che si manifestassero un po' più in là, ma statisticamente parlando nella maggior parte dei casi i soulmark facevano la loro comparsa entro i primi undici anni d'età, per cui non era esattamente una faccenda tenuta segreta.  
Il compito di Nemuri-sensei, dunque, era più una formalità che altro, ma al contempo Oikawa — pensandoci anni dopo — aveva concluso che in realtà era estremamente importante. Perché i soulmark erano parte delle vite degli uomini solo da poco più di un secolo, e c'erano aspetti della realtà — fatti anche scabrosi — che nessun genitore avrebbe mai raccontato al proprio figlio. E che molti ignoravano proprio.  
I media, le persone, _tutti quanti_ parlavano delle anime gemelle come delle due metà di una mela; perfette l'una per l'altra, predestinate a trovarsi e rendersi felici a vicenda.  
Era così che venivano rappresentate il più delle volte ed era proprio per questo che quando Oikawa e Iwaizumi avevano confrontato i loro soulmark — dopo la lezione di storia stessa — quest'ultimo era stato tanto sollevato nel constatare che no, non erano predestinati o cose del genere. Le loro lunette avevano grossomodo la stessa forma e dimensione, ma erano di colori diversi e situate in punti opposti: a destra per uno, a sinistra per l'altro.  
Quindi no, non erano anime gemelle, anche se avrebbe potuto sembrare il contrario persino a loro. Non faceva comunque una gran differenza; Tooru voleva comunque bene a Iwa-chan e Iwa-chan voleva bene a Tooru e tanto bastava. Ingenuo e infantile, come pensiero, ma di base, alla fin fine, fu proprio quella semplicità a far capire loro ciò che molti adulti faticavano ad accettare: certe cose, a volte, semplicemente non era possibile vederle o toccarle.  
A Oikawa andava bene così, non aveva bisogno di linee guida per sapere a chi voleva donare il proprio affetto, l'unico elemento tangibile che voleva poter toccare con mano era la palla. Dopo più di dieci anni, gli era diventato difficile non stare bene solo tenendola in mano; era uno dei motivi per cui, nonostante non fosse affatto un tipo mattiniero, aveva lasciato che Bokuto trascinasse lui e Kuroo in palestra nonostante non avessero allenamenti pianificati per dare un'occhiata alle matricole.  
«Coah! Siamo venuti a vedere di persona la carne fresc... ouch!»  
«Siamo venuti a dare una mano, coach.»  
«E ad accogliere i pargoli ovviamente.»  
Conoscere i loro nuovi (probabili) compagni di squadra era senza dubbio importante, per carità, ma onestamente il malumore di Oikawa si era visto lontano un miglio, ed era migliorato solo un po' quando, tra i nuovi membri della Tokai, era spiccato un ciuffetto biondo di sua conoscenza.  


* * *

_Sia la Chidoriyama che la Kitagawa Daiichi sono sfinite, in pochi si aspettavano che una partita tra le squadre di due scuole medie potesse protrarsi tanto a lungo solo in due set, ma per chi conosce bene la pallavolo non è così strano._  
_«Accidenti, hanno una difesa bella tosta!»_  
_Il ragazzino alla battuta guarda la piccola macchia rossa appena rientrata nel campo avversario, e suo malgrado si ritrova d'accordo con il commento del suo migliore amico._  
_«Non puntare al libero!» gli dice il capitano della sua squadra._  
_Non che ce ne sia bisogno, a questo punto è ovvio che il piccoletto non aspetta altro: guarda la palla con entusiasmo e concentrazione, e quando alza gli occhi e incontra lo sguardo del giovane alzatore al servizio pare sfidarlo e al contempo incitarlo._  
_Un po' lo irrita — quello scricciolo pur sembrando un bambino è davvero bravo _—,_ ma in parte lo diverte anche. Tanto che ci mette tutto sé stesso fino alla fine._

* * *

  
«Va bene, il libero da questa parte allora. Oikawa-kun, immagino tu non abbia il tuo tutore addosso, quindi una sola battuta e basta, intesi?»  
L'alzatore sentì appena la raccomandazione del coach Wasabi, preso com'era a far palleggiare la palla davanti a lui e osservare con occhio critico il libero dall'altra parte del campo mettersi in posizione e puntarlo. Inspirò, espirò, e silenziò il mondo attorno a lui.  
Nishinoya Yuu era indubbiamente uno di quei soggetti difficili da ignorare; Oikawa immaginava che per molte persone questo fosse dovuto al suo carattere rumoroso e appariscente, ma per quanto lo riguardava erano il suo gioco e la sua presenza in campo a renderlo indimenticabile.  
Nonostante fosse veloce e silenzioso come un rapace, la sfida racchiusa nella forza con cui osservava il suo obiettivo era più prorompente di un colpo di cannone.  
Sarebbe stato interessante — considerò nel lanciare la palla — avere un elemento simile dalla sua stessa parte della rete.  


* * *

_«Ehi, tu che battevi prima! Quello alto con lo sguardo gretto! In che scuola eri?»_  
_«Kitagawa Daiichi.»_  
_«Davvero?! Quelli sono forti, cavolo! Non mi sorprende che tu abbia un servizio simile! Quando ero alle medie perdemmo due a uno!»_  
_«Wooow, davvero!?»_  
_«Già! Anche allora avevano un giocatore con una battuta incredibile!»_

* * *

  
_SBAM!_  
Si mosse in modo così fluido e preciso da sembrare un lampo, ed il rumore scaturito dalla sua ricezione fu come un tuono. Riempì l'aria di elettricità; tanta che quando Kuroo distolse lo sguardo dal punto in cui idealmente avrebbe dovuto esserci l'alzatore e Nishinoya aveva indirizzato la palla, non si stupì di vedere Oikawa raddrizzarsi con la pelle d'oca. Ciò che trovò più curioso, tuttavia, fu vederlo prendere a massaggiarsi vigorosamente il braccio destro, laddove il centrale sapeva esserci la piccola luna a spicchio dell'alzatore.  
Affianco a lui, Bokuto esultò rumorosamente.  
Oikawa nemmeno se ne accorse dal canto proprio; recuperò la palla rotolata vicino a lui e arricciò il naso, rievocando le parole di Nemuri-sensei. Convenì che la sensazione era più o meno come l'aveva descritta lei, e anche se poteva non significare niente in particolare, non poté fare a meno di squadrare da capo a piedi la figura di Nishinoya, ora circondato dai suoi coetanei. Storse la bocca in una smorfia alquanto infantile nel notare che il braccio destro del libero era coperto in parte da una gomitiera.  
«Aw, perché quel cruccio?» Oikawa sussultò di riflesso, mettendo almeno mezzo metro tra sé stesso e Kuroo. Quest'ultimo ghignò con fare felino. «Ti verranno le rughe così!»  
«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, Kuro-cha—!»  
«—Oikawa-san!»  
L'alzatore sussultò nuovamente, stavolta più per la sorpresa combinata al tono di voce decisamente troppo alto e irruente che altro. Kuroo lanciò un'occhiata divertita oltre le sue spalle, dove — realizzò voltandosi — ora si trovava Nishinoya.  
Visto così da vicino era ancora più bassino di quanto non sembrasse a dieci metri di distanza, ma aveva uno sguardo così intenso e serio che la differenza d'altezza quasi non si sentiva. Nonostante ciò, Oikawa non mancò di inclinare il capo di lato e fissarlo con ostentata sufficienza.

* * *

_Hanno perso due a uno. Un po' è scocciante ovviamente, specie dopo tre set lunghi e sfiancanti, ma anche se estenuati, alcuni dei giocatori perdenti sembrano davvero soddisfatti mentre si scambiano un gesto sportivo con gli avversari._  
_Il piccolo libero, in particolare, stringe la mano al ragazzino allineato di fronte a lui guardandolo fisso negli occhi — non per cattiveria, è che è uno degli schiacciatori della Kitagawa ed è stato fortissimo!_  
_Mentre le linee si sciolgono, però, gli occhi della piccola macchia rossa incrociano per caso quelli dell'alzatore dal servizio formidabile; carico d'entusiasmo, il più piccolo non si fa problemi a tirar fuori la voce._

* * *

  
«...Nishinoya-kun, giusto?»  
«Lascia perdere il _-kun_» quasi lo interruppe il più piccolo, imperterrito e spiccio. Un battito di ciglia e il suo cipiglio a momenti inquisitorio lasciò il posto a un'espressione di assoluto e trepidante entusiasmo. «La tua battuta è strabiliante! La prossima volta fammela ricevere di nuovo!»  
_Oh._

* * *

_«La prossima volta le prendo tutte!» gli urla da lontano il piccolo libero coi capelli strani e la divisa rossa._  
_È una promessa che dovrà attendere, perché la Kitagawa Daiichi e la Chidoriyama non giocheranno l'una contro l'altra l'anno successivo — l'ultimo per l'alzatore con la battuta formidabile. Ma è anche un complimento, in un certo senso._  
_L'alzatore riserva al piccolo libero avversario un gesto baldanzoso e una mezza linguaccia. Ha tutta l'intenzione di accontentarlo e batterlo nel modo più plateale possibile, eppure, tre anni dopo, il suono secco scaturito dallo scontro tra le braccia del libero e la sua famosa palla flottante è così forte che sembra ridondare ovunque._  
_«Accidenti... È davvero bravo.»_  
_«Che era quel 'Ti farò vedere come si fa'?! Era una ricezione perfetta!»_  
_Non che si aspettasse di meno dal miglior libero della prefettura di Miyagi._

* * *

  
Ecco, il problema dell'avere a che fare con persone tanto semplici e dirette era che spesso ciò che dicevano non aveva filtri; era semplicemente lo specchio di ciò che pensavano.  
Oikawa poteva gestirle, le apprezzava addirittura, però era così raro incontrarne che ogni volta gli serviva qualche secondo per capire cosa rispondere. In quel momento in particolare, non servì, perché prima che avesse il tempo di dire qualsiasi cosa il capitano della squadra, Okamoto, richiamò Nishinoya — o _Nubifragio-kun_, sarebbe stato più appropriato chiamarlo, data la prontezza con cui gli sparì da sotto il naso.  
Non prima di aver rivolto un saluto a Kuroo, rimasto in disparte a macchinare chissà cosa. Era uno dei suoi lati che indispettiva di più Oikawa, e infatti il castano non si fece problemi a rifilare al compagno un'occhiataccia scocciata e un: «Stai tramando qualcosa?»  
«Oho? Io?» Kuroo scrollò le spalle, le braccia conserte e un sorriso innocente più finto di una borsa tarocca. «Per niente! Stavo solo contemplando quel capello bianco, proprio lì. È nuovo?»  
_E dire che era solo una manciata di mesi più piccolo, lo stronzo!_  
  


* * *

* * *

  
Far ingranare i nuovi arrivati col resto della squadra richiedeva un minimo di tempo e buona volontà, era normale, e se c'era qualcosa di positivo nella Tokai — tra le altre cose — era il fatto che i giocatori più grandi aiutavano il più possibile i più giovani. Alcuni in maniera più efficace di altri, per qualche ragione nessuno riusciva a far capire a Yoshida-senpai che con Shiroishi il suo approccio faceva schifo, ma fortunatamente erano solo quattro ragazzi.  
«E non c'è modo migliore di formare una squadra di un po' di sano team bonding!»  
«Hiiragi, hai sbagliato a scrivere 'bonding'.»  
Il modo migliore per cementare lo spirito di squadra, in realtà, e questo era risaputo, erano gli allenamenti e le partite — per quanto le uscite di gruppo fossero piacevoli, conciliare gli impegni di venti universitari non era sempre così semplice. Okamoto, il loro capitano, promise di portarli tutti a bere comunque, se si fossero impegnati nell'amichevole contro il Kaetsu.  
«Anni fa hanno vinto il campionato universitario nazionale. Se vogliamo vincere, a dicembre, dobbiamo mettercela tutta e provare. Tutti quanti. Quindi conto su tutti voi, titolari e non!»  
In una squadra tanto numerosa era anche ovvio che per guadagnarsi il diritto di giocare come titolari le matricole dovessero o impegnarsi molto o dimostrare di essere dei talenti nati, almeno dopo le prime due partite 'di prova'.  
Bokuto se n'era lamentato qualche volta, ma in fondo persino lui lo capiva e si comportava di conseguenza. Così come tutti coloro che tenevano davvero a poter giocare.  
Di suo Oikawa sapeva di non essere un genio, tuttavia questo non gli aveva impedito di dimostrare di essere un giocatore unico nel suo genere, nel corso del suo primo anno. Calcolatore e astuto com'era, anche ora che non era nel centro dell'azione era come se avesse un riflettore puntato addosso. Era la presenza della sua squadra che contava su di lui, un tipo di peso — un'ancora — che gravava sulle spalle di tutti loro da quella parte della rete.  
Come si diceva, _uno per tutti, tutti per uno._  
Guardare Oikawa osservare il gioco dal bordo campo era estenuante, faceva quasi spavento: fissava il gioco davanti a lui con una concentrazione inumana, la bocca socchiusa e il fiato sospeso. Teso come una corda di violino. La sua mente era più veloce dei suoi occhi, e seguiva la traiettoria della palla e gli scatti dei giocatori da una parte all'altra.  
Era veloce, era prevedibile per una mente come la sua — persino i più grandi lo guardavano di sottecchi aspettando di capire cos'avesse in mente, e in quel momento la mente di Oikawa pareva essere così turbolenta da risultare insopportabile.  
Gli occhi color caramello sgranati si spostarono veloci dalla linea d'attacco della Kaetsu ai suoi sei compagni in campo. Puntarono Hiiragi (il loro alzatore) e il centrale avversario più alto che stava tenendo d'occhio sia lui che Hori-san (uno degli schiacciatori più capaci della Tokai); poi la postura di Kuroo e la distanza che separava Nishinoya da Bokuto e la rete.  
In qualche modo, nella mente di Tooru vi fu come un flash, un assemblarsi e cozzare di ricordi spezzati — allenamenti recenti, discussioni, amichevoli, una finale di due anni prima — che in ultimo gli accese il sangue nelle vene e lo fece scattare in avanti e sovrastare l'alzata avversaria a pieni polmoni, nella speranza che nonostante il preavviso inesistente ci fossero abbastanza neuroni nelle testacce di quegli idioti per capirlo.  
«Noya-chan! Alzala!»  
Affianco a lui, Yoshida e gli altri lo guardarono con tanto d'occhi, così come anche Hiiragi e lo stesso Nishinoya, che tuttavia capì abbastanza in fretta da scattare sulla destra e lasciare che Kuroo — l'unico ad aver capito al volo — intercettasse il primo tocco con un tuffo felino, chiamando a gran voce: «Koutarou!»  
Il libero scattò in avanti e fece uno slalom; trattenne il respiro, dissociato da tutto ciò che non fosse la palla, la rete e un punto a mezz'aria alla sua sinistra.  
Torsione del piede, piegamento delle ginocchia, slancio, momentum. E il piccolo corvo spiegò le ali, si librò oltre il confine della difesa; gli occhi rapaci, le dita distese. Espirò solo quando le sue mani accolsero la palla ricevuta da Kuroo e la proiettarono in quel punto propizio messo in luce nel suo campo visivo. Laddove, a pochi metri da lui, il più giovane tra gli schiacciatori presenti in campo la colpì con forza, sbaragliando il muro eretto davanti a lui con un _BANG_ — seguito da un secondo tonfo a dir poco assordante; quello della palla che veniva schiantata a terra.  
L'arbitro fischiò, e i primi a esultare furono gli stessi senpai in campo.  
«Oikawa, razza di bastardo!» ruggì esaltato Yoshida, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Da dove ti è venuta quella?!»  
«E come diavolo è possibile che sia riuscita?!» si aggiunse un altro.  
Il castano, che in realtà si vedeva lontano un miglio quanto se la stesse godendo, rispose solo con un vago: «Chiamiamolo sesto senso».  
«Io la chiamerò bravura» proruppe Kuroo. Se possibile, probabilmente per la botta di adrenalina e il giubilo, i suoi capelli erano ancora più disastrati di prima. Sembrava tranquillo, ma era come se emanasse un'aura satura di regalità e appagamento. «Modestie a parte, ci hai dato zero preavviso», aggiunse.  
«Sì, a proposito, Kuroo! Mi hai chiamato per nome!» Bokuto — subito dopo aver finito di urlarsela con Nishinoya — saltò sulle spalle del suo migliore amico, sconvolto ed esagitato dal punto appena fatto. «Quando mai! Mi hai fatto venire la pelle d'oca!»  
«Heh, scusa, Bo, ma dovevo attirare la tua attenzione senza che si accorgessero che la schiacciata era per te. Sei stato grande.»  
I due si scambiarono un pugno, mentre Okamoto si congratulava con tutti loro per la prontezza. Sembrava quasi commosso. «Non so davvero come abbiate fatto... tutti e quattro, davvero. Sono senza parole!»  
Oikawa gli rivolse il segno della vittoria.  
«Grazie, Moto-chan!» cinguettò, per poi aggiungere senza perdere il suo sorrisetto vezzoso: «Dovresti lavorarci su quell'alzata però, Noya-chan».  
Poco lontano, sommerso dall'entusiasmo e i corpi dei suoi coetanei, il libero gli rispose con un energico: «Dammi due dritte qualche volta!»  
«Oho-oh!» Bokuto gettò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Oikawa con un sorrisetto ammiccante a illuminargli gli occhioni dorati. «Suona tanto come un appuntamento, non trovi?»  
Oikawa gli lanciò una sfilettata di sottecchi, mascherandola con una risatina forzata e un: «Kou-chan, quanto sei simpatico!» — per buona misura non mancò di tirargli una guancia.  
Nishinoya si lasciò coinvolgere dagli altri piuttosto, scegliendo di non dire nulla a proposito.  


* * *

_«Ouch, sembra parecchio doloroso...»_  
_«Cosa, i lividi? Nah! Ne sono sempre pieno, lo sai. Neanche si sentono!»_  
_«Davvero? Accidenti, e dire che quello ha proprio l'aria di far male, visto dov'è messo!»_  
_Nishinoya solleva il busto e segue lo sguardo di Yachi; sta guardando il suo polso sinistro, o più nello specifico la porzione di pelle bluastra che pare quasi dare ancora più rilievo all'osso esterno._  
_«Stai tranquilla, Yacchan! È solo una tua impressione! Sono una roccia!» risponde rassicurante il libero, dopo un attimo di ponderazione._

* * *

  
Alla fine, qualche giorno più tardi, Oikawa lo avvicinò davvero con l'intento di rivedere la sua alzata a mezz'aria.  
Nishinoya accolse l'offerta di buon grado, quasi con impazienza; d'altronde c'era sempre qualcosa su cui migliorarsi, ed era del Grande Re che si stava parlando, per cui il libero l'affiancò vicino alla rete e l'ascoltò e osservò tutto il tempo con più serietà di quanto Oikawa stesso si sarebbe aspettato.  
«Quindi Watachi si trovava bene a fare così, ma è anche vero che c'è una bella differenza tra i vostri fisici» Lo disse apposta, in realtà era _anche vero_ che Watari prim'ancora che un libero era stato un alzatore, per cui il fatto che Nishinoya fosse riuscito a fare propria la sua tecnica a quel modo nonostante non si fosse mai specializzato in altro se non in difesa, be', la diceva lunga. Ma... «Insomma, tu sei piuttosto piccolino, Noya-chan» — figurarsi!  
«Hah?! Stai cercando di farti prendere a calci?! Passiamo alla pratica, ti faccio vedere io quanto sono piccolino!»  
«Oh, quello prima o poi sarei curioso di vederlo in effetti!»  
Nishinoya, le orecchie così rosse da mettere in risalto i piercing che le adornavano, inghiottì l'indignazione e la liquidò con un: «D...dà qua!»  
Oikawa gli porse candidamente la palla. «Metticela tutta.»  
«E tu rifatti gli occhi!»  
Guardando il libero allontanarsi a più falcate e chiamare a gran voce un paio dei loro compagni di squadra per schiacciare, l'alzatore si portò una mano davanti alla bocca per nascondere almeno in parte il proprio divertimento.  
Anche se aveva sentito affermare il contrario, a oggi doveva ammettere che Nishinoya non sembrava più cosi tanto un ragazzino delle medie. Non che questo rendesse meno divertente punzecchiarlo.  
«Oika-san! Occhi a me! Non avere pietà!» — _ah._  
Oikawa si limitò a lanciare un okay al libero; in fin dei conti era pur sempre il Sovrano del Campo, lui, non lo era certo diventato standosene a guardare la polvere. Per una buona mezz'ora, dunque, osservò Nishinoya prendere rincorse e slanci partendo da più punti del campo e facendo un'alzata dopo l'altra, finché a un certo punto i ragazzi che si erano offerti di schiacciare chiamarono un time-out.  
«Be', non si può dire che tu non abbia resistenza» Gli ansiti dei suoi compagni gli diedero ragione; forse sarebbe stato meglio ripiegare su Bokuto.  
Nishinoya, però, sudato ma ancora stranamente in forze nonostante tutti i salti e varie che aveva dovuto fare, quasi invase il suo spazio personale solo per tagliare corto e chiedere impaziente: «Com'erano le ultime?»  
Era così vicino che a Oikawa quasi si incrociarono gli occhi.  
«Onestamente, Noya-chan...» L'alzatore gli puntellò la radice del naso con l'indice e lo spinse gentilmente indietro, facendolo tornare sui talloni e abbastanza lontano da permettergli di concentrarsi su qualunque cosa oltre quel buffo ciuffetto biondo. «Erano più che buone.»  
E suo malgrado lo pensava davvero, non che Nishinoya si sarebbe accorto subito del contrario, probabilmente.  
Si aspettava di vederlo felice, _estatico_, e invece no: il libero si limitò ad annuire con vigore. E ad assestargli una manata sull'avambraccio a dir poco epocale che per poco non buttò a terra il povero alzatore, prima di correre via.  
«Ma...!» Oikawa, sconvolto, si massaggiò il punto leso e si voltò di scatto verso Kuroo. «Kuro-chan!»  
Il centrale neanche ci provò, a soffocare il suo sghignazzo, e — alla faccia della consolazione! — scrollò le spalle. «Penso che nel suo linguaggio sia segno di gratitudine.»  
Oikawa emise un verso volutamente più lamentoso del necessario.  
«L'amore fa male, _Oikawa-kun_.»  
Quell'essere era davvero senz'anima.  
«E tu lo sai bene, eh, Kuroo?» fece ingenuamente Bokuto, intento a cercare di far roteare la palla su un dito.  
«Bo, luce delle mie giornate...»  
Oikawa alzò gli occhi al cielo e li lasciò ai loro discorsi, iniziando a raccattare palle — dato che era comunque ora di tornare e il suo ginocchio tendeva comunque a essere fastidioso col cambio stagione. Hori-san e qualcun altro stavano già per andarsi a cambiare.  
«Huh? Nishinoya, dove vai conciato così?! Fuori fa freddo, se esci tutto sudato e in pantaloncini ti ammalerai!»  
«Vivo qua vicino, starò bene! È che non mi ero accorto dell'ora, se mi cambio faccio tardi!»  
«Oho?» Yoshida gli diede una gomitata complice alla spalla libera dalla borsa, malizioso. «Non dirmi che ti vedi con qualcuno! Chi è, la tua anima gemella?»  
Nishinoya lo spintonò scherzosamente, scuotendo il capo. «Non la mia! Ma uno dei miei coinquilini dovrebbe incontrare la sua tra... su per giù un'ora! Se mi sbrigo lo becco prima che esca. Stamattina ha quasi fuso una console dal nervoso!»  
«Be', non mi stupisce, è una gran cosa in fondo...»  
Nishinoya imbracciò meglio la borsa e fece un ampio cenno di saluto a praticamente tutta la palestra, iniziando già a correre sul posto e schizzando via mentre uno dei senpai gli urlava dietro la raccomandazione di non prendere troppo freddo.  
«A volte uno quasi non ci pensa, a quelle cose» commentò sommessamente Bokuto. «O sono io a non pensarci abbastanza?»  
«Tu hai già Akaashi, Bo, è normale» Kuroo rivolse un'occhiata fugace all'uscita della palestra. Scrollò le spalle. «E pensarci troppo non accelera i tempi. _Capishe_, Oikawa?»  
«Non so di che parli, Kuro-chan.»  


* * *

  
Nishinoya beccò Nitori giusto entrando in casa, e dato lo stato in cui si trovava l'altro il libero non finì con l'aprirgli la porta in faccia per mera fortuna.  
«Ma sei pallido da far schifo! Stai bene?»  
«No...? Mi viene da vomitare...»  
Secondo lui non c'era niente per cui essere ansiosi (tutt'altro, anzi!), ma si rendeva anche conto che il suo era un punto di vista un po' a parte. Inoltre avere una scadenza precisa doveva essere stressante; per questo sia lui che Mikoshiba, il terzo abitante di quell'alloggio universitario, avevano lasciato correre i tanti incidentucoli avvenuti negli ultimi giorni il più possibile. Ma oggi era il giorno, l'ora era vicina e loro avevano bisogno di riempire il frigo in ogni caso!  
Quindi Nishinoya prese per le spalle Nitori e gli rifilò la sua occhiata da libero più efficace, urlandogli (sostanzialmente) addosso: «Ai! Non hai tempo per pensarci su oltre! O ti butti o sarà per la prossima vita! Cosa preferisci? Piantala di pensarci, andrà tutto benone! E in caso contrario, fa' uno squillo a me o a Mikoto! Li faccio neri e non se ne parla più!»  
«Sarebbe questo il tuo modo di incoraggiarlo?»  


* * *

_Fino a poco tempo fa si soleva istruire i bambini sulle anime gemelle. Ma appunto perché si parlava di bambini, più che fatti completi si raccontava loro una fiaba ben assemblata, talmente ben fatta da distorcere e influenzare — si spera involontariamente — le idee e le opinioni che sarebbero cresciute con loro._   


* * *

  
Nonostante fosse un ragazzo caotico, starsene a mollo nella vasca da bagno con solo la lucetta sopra il lavandino accesa e il telefono due camere più in là era qualcosa che non gli dispiaceva di tanto in tanto. Era ottimo per trattare a dovere escoriazioni e lividi vari (dopo averli disinfettati, possibilmente) e rilassare i muscoli. E faceva bene anche a lui.  
Stava bene in mezzo agli altri, stava bene davvero, ma ogni tanto diventava... strano, quasi estenuante.  
Non trovava sensato tutto quel tumulto, lo irritava vedere gli altri vivere con una simile ansia addosso, tutta quell'aspettativa, le convenzioni... Nishinoya era davvero tutto fuorché cinico, i Legami facevano sentire caldo dentro anche lui che era parte di una così piccola fetta di mondo, c'era stato un tempo in cui avrebbe addirittura voluto essere parte della maggioranza e conoscere la sua persona speciale per poterle voler bene al massimo delle sue forze.  
Se solo ci ripensava si sentiva stupido, perché ora invece sapeva di non aver bisogno di far parte della maggioranza e avere una guida per legarsi agli altri — e magari amare; con tutto sé stesso, senza riservarsi nulla. Anche se al contempo ci si sentiva un po' soli a volte, ecco, e non perché era lui a pensare di esserlo, quanto più perché in un mondo dove quasi tutti erano indirizzati a cercare _quella singola persona_ era come se non ci fosse spazio per niente e nessun altro.  
E non era un cazzo vero — concluse, prendendo fiato e scivolando bruscamente sott'acqua — perché erano solo persone, non un puzzle ambulante.  
Nishinoya lo sapeva e in genere era tranquillo, ma non ammetteva giudizi ipocriti dato che esistere in mezzo a tutto quel cobalto misto a nero che era il suo _campo onirico_ (senza nessuna piccola luce a fargli segno da lontano) alla lunga avrebbe reso irrequieto chiunque.  


* * *

_Intere generazioni sono cresciute sapendo che ogni persona ha un soulmark diverso e che ne esistono vari tipi registrati e catalogati dai censimenti fin dai tempi della loro comparsa, nel 1906. Ma quello che in molti fino a poco tempo fa pensavano essere un mito e su cui gli anziani della seconda generazione hanno costruito superstizioni e credenze, quello di cui nessun insegnante ha mai parlato ai bambini — per non emarginare nessuno, ma soprattutto perché a che pro rovinar loro la fiaba? — è che alcune persone non hanno niente._  
_Perché sono nate nell'epoca sbagliata, forse, non si conosce bene il motivo, ci sono solo credenze e vecchi orrori lasciati dalla storia. L'unica cosa certa è che a oggi sono quasi 120mila su tutto il globo, e che Nishinoya Yuu è uno di questi._

* * *

> 𝐼𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑧𝑢𝑚𝑖 𝐻.  
𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐢 𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐥𝐢 ━ 𝟎𝟐/𝟎𝟔/𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟒  
  
𝐂𝐚𝐦𝐩𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐨: 𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑒 𝑎𝑑𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑖𝑛 𝑟𝑖𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑎 𝑡𝑒𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑎 𝑇𝑖𝑝𝑜𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑓𝑖𝑐𝑎 𝑑𝑖 𝑆. 𝐹𝑟𝑒𝑢𝑑 (𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑐𝑖𝑜, 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑐𝑖𝑜, 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑐𝑖𝑜) 𝑝𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑒𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑑𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑒/𝒍𝒊𝒎𝒃𝒐 𝑛𝑜𝑛-𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑔𝑛𝑖 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛 𝑙𝑎 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑎 𝑎𝑛𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝑔𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑎.  
𝐷𝑎𝑙 𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑐𝑜 '𝑜𝑛𝑖𝑟𝑜'; 𝑑𝑖𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑙 𝑠𝑜𝑔𝑛𝑜 𝑛𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑜 𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑜, 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑎 𝑂𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑢𝑛 𝑛𝑢𝑛𝑧𝑖𝑜 𝑎𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑖𝑛𝑣𝑖𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑎 𝑍𝑒𝑢𝑠 𝑎𝑖 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑖 𝑝𝑒𝑟 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑜 𝑛𝑒𝑙 𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑜 𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑒 𝑣𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑎', 𝑜 𝑎 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑢𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑖 𝑑𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑖 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑔𝑙𝑖.  
𝑃𝑒𝑟 𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑒, 𝑖𝑙 𝑠𝑖𝑔𝑛𝑖𝑓𝑖𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑎 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑙𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑐ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑢𝑡𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑖𝑜' 𝑐ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑎 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑖 𝑎𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑔ℎ𝑖 𝑎 𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑖 𝑑𝑒𝑙 𝑠𝑜𝑔𝑛𝑜 𝑒 𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑢𝑛𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑖𝑟𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑒, 𝑓𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑜, 𝑟𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑓𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑜.  
𝐼𝑙 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑝𝑜 𝑜𝑛𝑖𝑟𝑖𝑐𝑜 𝑒' 𝑢𝑛 𝑝𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑜, 𝑢𝑛 𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑒 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑜 𝑎 𝑑𝑢𝑒 (𝑜 𝑝𝑖𝑢') 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑜 𝑙𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑜 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑘 <-- 𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑜 𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒈𝒂𝒕𝒆.  
𝐴𝑙𝑐𝑢𝑛𝑖 𝑠𝑐𝑜𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑜 𝑙'𝑎𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑎 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑎 𝑎𝑛𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝑔𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑠𝑖', 𝑚𝑎 𝑛𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑎 𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑔𝑖𝑜𝑟 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑖 𝑐𝑎𝑠𝑖 𝑠𝑖 𝑒' 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑖 𝑓𝑖𝑔𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑓𝑜𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑒 / 𝑏𝑎𝑔𝑙𝑖𝑜𝑟𝑖 / 𝑓𝑢𝑜𝑐ℎ𝑖 / 𝑒𝑡𝑐.  
𝐿'𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑜 𝑎𝑙 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑝𝑜 𝑜𝑛𝑖𝑟𝑖𝑐𝑜 𝑒' 𝑠𝑜𝑔𝑔𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑣𝑜 𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑎 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑎, 𝑚𝑎 𝑛𝑜𝑛 𝑒' 𝑟𝑎𝑟𝑜 𝑐ℎ𝑒 𝑎𝑣𝑣𝑒𝑛𝑔𝑎 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑙'𝑎𝑐𝑞𝑢𝑎.  
𝑆𝑖 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑢𝑙𝑎 𝑐ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑑𝑖 𝐿𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑛 𝑛𝑒 𝑎𝑏𝑏𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑜 𝑢𝑛𝑜.  


* * *

* * *

  
  
Oikawa non trovava fastidiosa la stagione delle piogge per la pioggia in sé, quanto più per l'imprevedibilità con cui lo coglieva ogni volta.  
Negli anni, a furia di raffreddarsi, aveva imparato a non sperare che il tempo reggesse e basta, tuttavia continuava a dimenticare di uscire con un ombrello spesso e volentieri; lanciargliene uno dietro era uno di quei compiti che Iwaizumi — essendo troppo lontano e impegnato per farlo lui stesso — aveva indirettamente passato a Kuroo, che se da una parte almeno non glielo lanciava letteralmente dietro, l'ombrello, dall'altra era quanto di più lontano esistesse dall'ideale di mom friend dell'alzatore.  
«Infatti non desidero incarnare nessun tipo di figura genitoriale per te, se vuoi puoi considerarmi uno zio figo e saggio però! E portati dietro l'ombrello.»  
Gli abusi verbali di quella convivenza facevano parte della sfilza di lamentele che a Oikawa piaceva scaricare addosso al suo migliore amico per il semplice divertimento e gusto di non perdere le loro vecchie abitudini.  
Iwaizumi diceva che era infantile ed esagerato, ma finora non gli aveva ancora chiuso il telefono in faccia: anche se medicina gli portava via parecchio tempo ed energie, a modo suo lo continuava a tener d'occhio.  
«La cosa della lavatrice è successa una volta sola ed è stato un incidente, Iwa-chan. Questo non significa che non sappia nemmeno che ammorbidente usiamo!» Bisognava migliorare il tempismo delle telefonate perché reggere la busta della spesa, l'ombrello e il cellulare non era proprio comodissimo, ma niente di impossibile. «No, ehi, non essere meschino ... Guarda che mentre tu te ne stai al calduccio io sono qua sotto la pioggia, eh ... Sì, l'ho preso, ci sono sotto ... Iwa-chan, devo iniziare a chiamarti 'mamma'? ... EEK! Scusa, scusa! Accidenti, che permaloso che se... oh? »  
Oikawa si fermò nel bel mezzo del marciapiede, fissando con un sopracciglio sollevato una piccola macchia rossa e bianca che dopo un po' capì essergli familiare per via della frequenza con cui gli toccava vederla quasi ogni giorno.  
«Oh. Iwa-chan? Sì, ci sono, scusa, è che ho beccato uno dei miei compagni per strada.»  
Circa una ventina di metri più in là, fermo davanti alla vetrata di una tavola calda con un braccio sollevato per coprirsi il capo con la felpa e un paio di roller penzoloni, Nishinoya sembrava troppo preso a digitare chissà cosa al cellulare per notarlo. Si dondolava sul posto — se per tenersi caldo o perché non poteva davvero fare a meno di muoversi era difficile dirlo — e non appena si sentì chiamare sollevò il capo di scatto, come un cerbiatto.  
«Oika-san?» Sì, era decisamente lui. «Ehi!»  
L'alzatore ricambiò con un altrettanto sorpreso ma più temperato «Ehi a te» — e nonostante il tempaccio e le lenti a contatto che gli pizzicavano un po' gli occhi, da quella distanza poteva scorgere chiaramente il modo in cui la maglia a maniche corte del libero gli lasciava scoperte le braccia. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva senza gomitiera (per allenarsi e giocare la indossava sempre, e quelle poche volte che Oikawa lo aveva visto al di fuori del campo non aveva mai avuto modo di farci caso) e facendo scivolare lo sguardo sulla pelle bagnata dalle gocce di pioggia, Oikawa constatò che sull'avambraccio destro di Nishinoya, in immediata prossimità del gomito, non c'era nessuna piccola luna a spicchio.  
In quello stesso istante i loro stomaci brontolarono abbastanza forte da essere sentiti dai rispettivi proprietari. Nishinoya si massaggiò il proprio con espressione contrita, così come Oikawa, il quale guardò di sottecchi prima la tavola calda e poi il libero, il quale lo stava già fissando con l'ovvia intenzione di chiederglielo.  
«Che dici, ti piace la carne?»  
«Be', è comunque ora di cena» cedette Oikawa.  


* * *

  
A dirla tutta non si aspettava poi molto oltre a un bel mal di testa.  
Nonostante riconoscesse che oltre all'argento vivo addosso Nishinoya aveva anche un lato molto disciplinato e affidabile che (sommato al suo talento) lo rendeva un libero esemplare, aveva sempre pensato di non poterlo reggere più di quanto reggesse già Bokuto. E invece no.  
Neanche dieci minuti dopo aver abbandonato felpa e ombrello fradici d'acqua all'ingresso della tavola calda, eccoli là, con un tegame infuocato pieno di manzo di wagyu e verdure e una ciotola di riso ciascuno. Teoricamente avrebbero dovuto dividersela, la carne, ma nella pratica Oikawa sospettava che il suo appetito non potesse niente contro quello del libero seduto di fronte a lui.  
_Certo che per essere così minuto mangia davvero parecchio._  
E parlava anche, trascinandosi dietro lo stesso Oikawa, che ben presto si ritrovò coi gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo a seguire con interesse i gesti e le espressioni di Nishinoya — e ricambiare.  
All'inizio non avrebbe neanche saputo bene cosa dire, ma...  
«Senti, te lo devo proprio chiedere. È vero che hai un kigurumi da alieno?»  
«Cos... è stato Kou-chan a dirtelo. È stato lui, vero?»  
«Solo perché ha visto il mio. È figo, comunque, anche se non ti facevo il tipo.»  
«Scusa, il tipo da cosa? Quei pigiami sono comodi!»  
«Vero?!»  
Scoprire che Nishinoya non era il tipo da perdere tempo in conversazioni di circostanza aveva sicuramente aiutato la causa, ed era alquanto intrigante sapere che gli frullava altro in testa oltre alla palla.  
Parlava usando tutto il corpo, fermandosi solo per fagocitare cibo e ascoltarlo, e anche allora Oikawa lo sentiva muovere i piedi avanti e indietro sotto il tavolo. Era così trasparente e senza filtri da risultare disarmante, e forse era proprio questo a mettere l'alzatore a proprio agio. Abbastanza da sciogliersi e ridere, talmente rilassato da non notare il piccolo cambio d'espressione di Nishinoya dopo il primo sorriso.  
_Cazzo _— pensò il più piccolo, dandosi un colpetto sul petto per mandar giù la carne nel verso giusto; improvvisamente si sentiva troppo all'erta di tutto perché, per l'appunto, _cazzo, ha le fossette!_  
«Noya-chan, magari bevi un sorso d'acqua invece di soffocare in silenzio» lo prese allegramente in giro Oikawa. «Oh! Hai spazio per il dessert, vero?»  
Nishinoya quasi si strozzò con l'acqua, ma annuì vigorosamente lo stesso; a dire il vero di spazio per il dessert ne aveva sempre e comunque.

* * *

  
«Huh, guarda tu, ha smesso di piovere!»  
Oikawa allungò una mano rivolta al cielo e annuì, prima di tornare a infilarsi la giacca.  
«Siamo stati qua dentro per un bel po' in effetti» Nishinoya, al suo fianco, si legò la felpa (ancora umidiccia) alla vita e si chinò per slacciarsi le scarpe. «Ci tieni così tanto a romperti una gamba, Noya-chan?»  
«Se piovesse lascerei perdere e prenderei il pullman, ma giusto perché tu lo sappia...» Il libero ammiccò con più sicurezza di quanta avrebbe dovuto essere concessa a un singolo essere umano. «Non mi sono mai rotto niente in vita mia! La squadra può contare sulle mie ossa indistruttibili!»  
«Siamo proprio fortunati ad averti, allora»  
Voleva essere ironico, ma Nishinoya evidentemente non lo capì, dato che nel tirarsi su (un po' più alto grazie al rialzo che gli conferivano i roller) gli disse: «Pensiamo lo stesso noi di te!»  
_Troppa onestà tutta insieme per sapere come prenderla, cazzo_ — Oikawa gli concesse un sorrisetto dispettoso. «Heh! Lo so, lo so!» cantilenò.  
Nishinoya sbuffò una risata e lanciò un ultimo saluto alla proprietaria della tavola calda prima di uscire, attento ai suoi movimenti e allo stato del terreno; proprio perché non si era davvero mai rotto niente, non ci teneva molto a cominciare adesso.  
«Sembra okay!» Concluso ciò, si rivolse a Oikawa con l'intento di salutarlo. «Allora ci vedia...»  
Un ammasso di blu gli invase il campo visivo; il libero dovette fare appello a tutto il suo senso dell'equilibrio per non andare a cozzare contro il petto dell'alzatore (nonché alla giacca di quest'ultimo per non cascare del tutto). Quando finalmente si liberò di quella che in realtà era l'enorme sciarpa di Oikawa, Nishinoya lo guardò contrariato.  
«Mi hai scombinato tutti i capelli!» Perché giustamente ognuno ha le sue priorità. «E poi che me ne faccio della tua sciarpa, scusa?»  
Oikawa gli diede un colpo a schiocco con l'indice e il pollice sulla fronte, replicando: «Scemo! Sei il nostro unico libero ora che Nakahara-san si è laureato e con Khun-san infortunato, quindi accetta la mia gentilezza» Nel complesso, pensò, addosso a lui quei colori non sembravano neanche troppo fuori luogo. Decisamente non gli appartenevano, però. «Inoltre i tuoi capelli si erano già rovinati prima», aggiunse.  
«Sì, ma per la pioggia... hhm, è calda» Il libero si avvolse ben bene nella sciarpa, quasi sorpreso di quanto potesse essere piacevole (e profumata, notò). «E anche molto blu, eh?»  
«Hai problemi coi Corvonero, Noya-chan?»  
«Sono un Grifondoro» Onestamente gli sarebbe parso strano il contrario. «Ma no, non particolarmente!»  
«Allora usala e ricordati di ridarmela, va bene? E non cadere con quei cosi.»  
  
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito, anche solo dal «Sembri più allegro di prima» di Iwaizumi quella sera stessa, al telefono, o — meglio ancora! — dal fatto che aveva verificato la presenza di un soulmark affine al proprio sul braccio di Nishinoya.  
Oikawa non era estraneo alle cotte, in fondo, eppure dovette vedere la testolina mora e bionda di Nishinoya interporsi tra lui e Acrux quello stesso martedì perché le sue invisibili antennucce aliene iniziassero a funzionare a dovere.  
  


* * *

  
  
[ 📲 • 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁𝘀𝗮𝗽𝗽. ]  
ɴɪꜱʜɪɴᴏyᴀ ɪꜱ ᴛyᴩɪɴɢ. . .  
✏ ' Oika-san! Dove sei ora??? ' ¹⁷`³⁷ ☑

  
  
_Sotto le stelle_; volendo essere poetici sarebbe stata la risposta perfetta.  
Con la lezione di fisica saltata, Oikawa non ci aveva pensato due volte prima di fiondarsi lì; per altro non distava neanche molto dall'università — su per giù una mezz'oretta a piedi.  
Teneva il telefono acceso apposta per essere raggiungibile (principalmente dai suoi coinquilini, aveva imparato la lezione l'anno prima), ma cosa potesse volere da lui Nishinoya, visto che non avevano allenamenti programmati per il martedì pomeriggio, proprio gli sfuggiva.  
  
  
[ 📲 • 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁𝘀𝗮𝗽𝗽. ]  
ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ɪꜱ ᴛyᴩɪɴɢ. . .  
✏ ' oh ma buongiorno anche a te noya-chan! ' ¹⁷`⁴⁰ ☑  
✏ ' sono al cosmo planetarium. perché? ' ¹⁷`⁴⁰ ☑  
  
  
Le spunte diventarono blu all'istante, e dopo due minuti passati a guardarle, non ricevendo nessun tipo di risposta dal libero, Oikawa s'imbronciò. Pesantemente.  
_E dire che è pure più veloce di me a messaggiare, puah!_  
Lo indispettiva e allo stesso tempo lo confondeva (sia quell'atteggiamento che il fastodio stesso), ma Oikawa aveva ancora il suo orgoglio (oltre a una certa maturità, gli piaceva pensare), e fu proprio in nome di questo orgoglio che intascò il telefono e si mise comodo sulla poltrona girevole, puntando gli occhi sulla proiezione stagliata sopra di lui.  
Il bello di vivere a Tokyo era proprio avere una così vasta scelta in termini di attività; nello specifico, c'erano parecchi planetari, un paio dei quali facili da raggiungere dal suo dormitorio. Con tutta probabilità Tooru ci avrebbe speso una fortuna — a botte di 600 yen per volta — ma non aveva scelto a casaccio quale facoltà frequentare: tutte quelle luci e i loro moti infiniti gli alleviavano lo stress ed erano quanto di più stupendo Oikawa credeva esistesse.  
Questo, almeno, finché il bel visetto di Nishinoya non gli sbucò davanti col rischio di farlo ribaltare, strillare come una donnicciola o entrambe le cose.  
«Ti ho trovato!»  
Ebbe la grazia di non urlare, perlomeno, ma era come se tutto il resto del suo corpo lo facesse per lui. In controluce, coi bagliori della Croce del Sud a sfumare e accendere il castano scuro screziato di biondo dei suoi capelli, Nishinoya pareva irradiare luce alla stregua di una supernova.  
E sorrideva pure, quell'idiota! E per cosa, poi? — «Ti ho portato la sciarpa!»  
«Noya-chan, abbassa la voce e abbassati anche tu!» gli sibilò contro Oikawa, prendendosi la sciarpa e sentendosi inconsciamente grato alla bassa illuminazione presente in sala.  
«Oops!» Nishinoya si guardò attorno e scrollò le spalle, le mani appoggiate ai lati del capo di Oikawa. «Mi sembrano tutti abbastanza tranquilli.»  
«Beati loro» — lui invece non si sentiva particolarmente in pace col mondo — «Noya-chan, non mi dirai che hai pagato seicento yen solo...» L'alzatore si aprì in un'espressione appositamente dispettosa. «...solo per ridarmi la sciarpa.»  
Anche senza essere alla luce del giorno, la reazione repentina e imbarazzata di Nishinoya fu così palese da risultare quasi adorabile; scattando lontano da lui alla velocità della luce neanche si fosse scottato, il libero gonfiò le guance e imbracciò lo zaino, replicando di botto: «Ci vediamo!» e schizzando via.  
Oikawa si sporse dalla sua poltrona, e inavvertitamente puntò gli occhi sul didietro del più piccolo. Perché tanto nessuno era lì a vederlo decidere se ridersela o andare a fuoco, quindi una sbirciatina poteva concedersela e _huh! Non male, Noya-chan, davvero niente male._  
«...gli shorts! Sono gli shorts a non essere male! Merda. Croce del Sud. Pensa alla Croce del Sud!»  
Qualcuno seduto in una delle poltrone vicino alla sua gli intimò di smettere di pizzicarsi, muoversi come un ossesso e fare baccano in generale.  


* * *

  
«Potevi aspettare domani, sai.»  
«Ero nei paraggi comunque!»  
Tra tutti e quattro, Nishinoya era quello che occupava più spazio, dato il carattere che si ritrovava, e al tempo stesso quello più facile da sgamare. Mikoto lo aveva visto, prima, mentre si dondolava sui talloni e teneva il cellulare stretto tra le mani, fissandolo con insolita insistenza. Possibile che si fosse sentito agitato per una stupida sciarpa?  
Se glielo avesse chiesto, la risposta del libero sarebbe stata negativa. Perché stava benone, _grazie tante Mikorin._  


* * *

  
In verità però sarebbe stato più appropriato dire che Nishinoya era fottuto. Ma euforico.  
Molte persone tendevano ad andare nel pallone quando realizzavano di starsi prendendo una sbandata per qualcuno (se non peggio), e a dirla tutta prima di superare <s>il gay panic</s> l'effetto catastrofico che le fossette di Oikawa avevano su di lui anche Nishinoya aveva passato una settimana a evitare più contatti del dovuto per l'imbarazzo. Aveva avuto qualche cotta, certo, anzi ne aveva avute a bizzeffe, perlopiù platoniche, solo due erano state davvero serie, ma niente di paragonabile a... _quello_.  
Una parte di lui aveva ancora un po' di paura: perché doveva avere dei gusti davvero contestabili, perché anche se da una parte il suo campo onirico pareva essersi fatto un po' meno buio dall'altra il marchio di Oikawa era così attivo da poterlo sentir vibrare da un metro di distanza. Tutto sommato _ci stava anche_ che si sentisse così, ma _non per lui_. Nishinoya Yuu non tollerava la paura ed era di indole positiva; troppo, per non finire con l'accettare quel sentimento — che per quanto fosse non richiesto era anche caldo, buffo e piacevole. Gli tirava gli angoli della bocca all'insù e gli solleticava la pelle; lo riempiva di più energia e voglia di fare di quanto già non ne avesse di suo. Avrebbe potuto farsela di corsa fino a Sendai, se lo avessero sfidato a farlo!  


* * *

«Bel bernoccolo, Noya-chan.»  
«Hah! Intanto l'ho salvata però, no?»  
«Come ci si aspetta quando il libero sei tu.» 

* * *

  
  
Mentre le settimane si trasformavano lentamente in mesi e la squadra giocava partite dopo partite per assicurarsi un posto nel campionato universitario giapponese, Nishinoya scoprì di poter fare volentieri a meno del ramen istantaneo cucinato da Oikawa, e Oikawa scoprì di avere un debole per le spillette colorate che Nishinoya portava sul denim di quando in quando.  
Anche se era difficile portarlo con sé al planetario e aspettarsi di riuscire a farlo stare zitto per più di cinque minuti e le sue preferenze in quanto a film e serie TV facevano a dir poco schifo.  
  
«Dopo un'attenta riflessione ho finalmente trovato l'incrocio perfetto tra i miei gusti eccelsi e i tuoi, Noya-chan.»  
«Sarebbe?»  
  
Non era chiaro a nessuno come e quando fossero arrivati ad avere una tale confidenza, se così si poteva chiamare. In campo avevano una certa chimica, certo, e per la gran gioia di Okamoto non erano i soli, ma assistere alla nascita della loro piccola intesa era un po' come guardare l'erba crescere. Solo, più velocemente; laddove non ci si sarebbe mai aspettati di vederla anche solo sbucare — nel deserto, ad esempio.  
Ed entro la venuta di settembre (in concomitanza con quello che _non era assolutamente da confondere con un pigiama party perché no, okay?_) Oikawa smise di reagire come un bambino capriccioso ai «Divertiti al tuo appuntamento col piccolo terremoto» lanciatigli da Bokuto, preferendo ripiegare su una linguaccia ben assestata.  
«Grazie di niente, Kou-chan!»  


* * *

  
«Woooaaahhh! Per essere vecchio sembra una figata!»  
Oikawa, sistemato contro i cuscini del letto di Nishinoya con gli occhiali da vista sul naso, schioccò la lingua sul palato e si riempì le guance di popcorn. Non era proprio nella sua Top 10 di sci-fi preferiti, ma _Mars Attacks! _era, effettivamente, il perfetto mix di tutto ciò che entrambi volevano da un film: alieni per lui, azione-barra-incoerenza per Nishinoya.  
«E se la pensi così solo perché ha incenerito una colomba...» ironizzò Oikawa. «Ehi, non tirarmi i popcorn nei capelli!»  
Quando aveva — come dire — _proposto_ questo tipo di attività al compagno di squadra lo aveva fatto con un doppio fine, in realtà: inculcare un po' di cultura in quella testaccia dura anzitutto, e poi darsi una mossa. In più sensi tranne quello più osé del termine.  
Era chiaro come il sole che Nishinoya non era la sua anima gemella, e dovendo avanzare un'ipotesi Oikawa avrebbe detto che il libero avesse già trovato la propria in quel suo ex-compagno delle superiori coi capelli corti; tuttavia non gli piaceva speculare su certe questioni, non lo trovava corretto, e solo perché Nishinoya e lo schiacciatore della Tsukuba — _Ryuu_, lo aveva chiamato — si erano corsi incontro e stritolati in un abbraccio spaccaossa prim'ancora di scendere dai rispettivi pullman, be', _non voleva dire niente_. Non se il soggetto in questione aveva l'abitudine di saltare letteralmente sulle spalle di chiunque, ecco.  
Non c'era modo di porre una simile domanda per mezzi termini, e girandoci attorno sicuramente Nishinoya non l'avrebbe capito (o non avrebbe apprezzato). C'era solo bisogno di essere diretti, e davvero era quella la sua intenzione, ma prima che potesse aprir bocca notò qualcosa che gli fece passare di mente il proprio intento: una foto.  
La stanza di Nishinoya ne era invasa su tutta una parete, c'era davvero di tutto e di più, e in qualche modo gli si addiceva, ma quella foto in particolare era proprio curiosa.  
«Oi, Oika-san, ti sei incantato?»  
«Forse» Oikawa fece un cenno col capo all'indirizzo della foto. «Sono i tuoi?»  
«Eh? Ah, sì, è di quando ero piccolo» rispose Nishinoya, il tono di voce in qualche modo lievemente più tenue rispetto a prima, ma comunque disinvolto. C'era qualcosa di agrodolce, come una sorta di velata nostalgia, ma in un battito di ciglia Oikawa la perse di vista.  
«Tu e tua madre vi somigliate molto» affermò.  
Avevano gli stessi tratti, quella stessa nota di testardaggine, e quel certo qualcosa di _carino_. E i capelli; erano quelli ad aver incuriosito Oikawa. «Mmh-mh, avete la stessa ciocca bionda sul davanti. E dire che pensavo fosse una pessima scelta di decolorazione e nulla più.»  
Nishinoya si riscosse, sbattendo le lunga ciglia scure come se lo avessero appena spintonato; nel giro di un nano secondo un sacco di espressioni diverse gli passarono in viso, chiare come il sole, e alla fine, con uno sbuffo un po' oltraggiato, sbottò scherzosamente: «Ehi! _I miei highlight_ sono _un'ottima_ scelta di decolorazione, questa invece è una voglia! L'ho presa da mia madre.»  
_Oh._ — «Quindi non è il tuo soulmark?»  
Nishinoya rise. «No! Pensavi fosse il mio _soulmark_?»  
Oikawa socchiuse gli occhi, scrutando con un sopracciglio sollevato il ciuffetto biondo del più piccolo. «Onestamente, puoi biasimarmi per averlo ipotizzato?» domandò con uno schiocco di lingua.  
«Mmh. Sarebbe figo in effetti» affermò con un certo fare contemplativo Nishinoya, rigirandosi velocemente il ciuffetto tra le dita e scostandoselo da davanti agli occhi. «Però no, in realtà il mio soulmark è qui.»  
Nishinoya sollevò il braccio sinistro, stringendo la mano a pugno e indicando il punto in cui l'osso era più prominente sul suo polso. Oikawa però, pur continuando a fissarlo, non vedeva nulla più di una porzione di pelle cicatrizzata.  
«Un livido?»  
«Col tempo si è cicatrizzato, però una volta c'era, era qui.»  
Oikawa non seppe bene cosa dire nell'immediato, rimase lì con un improvviso peso gelato nello stomaco.  
«Noya-chan...»  
Nishinoya abbassò il braccio, e di fronte all'espressione sgomenta di Oikawa aggrottò la fronte. «Cosa. Perché quella faccia?»  
Oikawa non si riteneva una persona così sensibile, eppure eccolo là, a chiedersi come potesse Nishinoya piazzargli davanti una cosa del genere senza la minima preoccupazione. In un mondo dove tutti avevano qualcuno ad attenderli e cercarli da qualche parte del mondo, essere soli era... inimmaginabile, ai più. Giravano molte voci su questo tipo di persone, una più stupida e poco credibile dell'altra: era _ovvio_ che potesse verificarsi una simile situazione! Statisticamente parlando, era raro, e nessuno ne avrebbe mai parlato volontariamente — _ma non c'è niente di cui scandalizzarsi._  
Il giorno seguente, dopo aver parlato al telefono con Iwaizumi, Oikawa realizzò che oltre a provare quanto si sentisse a proprio agio a parlare con lui (o quanto fosse sfrontatamente trasparente) le parole del libero implicavano una cosa che gli fece stringere lo stomaco: Nishinoya non temeva di farsi male durante le partite e al di fuori del gioco perché, oltre a essere stupidamente irruento e abituato alle ustioni da sfregamento, aveva provato su pelle un dolore di gran lunga peggiore di un osso fratturato.  
«Cazzo... mi dispiace per lui... Voglio ben sperare che tu non abbia detto qualche scemenza.»  
«Non sono un retrogrado, Iwa-chan, mi ha solo preso in contropiede. Non mi aspettavo che fosse... solo.»  
«Nessuno è solo, razza di scemo, soulmark o meno. Ti prenderebbe a calci se osassi compatirlo e onestamente gli darei anche una mano! Dicevo che mi dispiace solo perché non deve essere stato piacevole. Dicono sia davvero doloroso. Le anime gemelle sono connesse ancor prima di incontrarsi, e se la connessione viene spezzata da una morte prematura possono esserci conseguenze fisiche sulla metà rimasta in vita. Pensa a chi ha un soulmark legato alla monocromia, o all'invecchiamento. Lui aveva un nome, quindi resta solo una brutta ferita e il ricordo.» — perché il solo pensiero lo faceva sentire così tanto infastidito e _protettivo_? — «Non penso tu sia così stupido da farne una ragione di stato.»  
«Iwa-chan. Non mi interessa se per tutti è come quelli che nascono senza Legame. Non m'importerebbe nemmeno se fosse uno di loro.»  
«Bene. Bravo, usa la testa.»  


* * *

* * *

  
_Nel suo campo onirico sembra quasi di fluttuare nel cielo. Da piccolo era persino solito correrci, ma da un paio di anni a questa parte correre gli dà problemi di tanto in tanto._  
_Gli piacerebbe, però; Oikawa lo realizza quando il senso di attesa smette di profumare l'aria di quel luogo e in lontananza scorge una figura che istintivamente sa non appartenere a quel luogo. Non ha mai visto da vicino la sua anima gemella, ma conosce la sua presenza: è aliena e tiepida, mentre quella davanti a lui è calda e irraggiungibile._  
_Corre, ed è anche veloce, tanto che pare volare. E Oikawa ha un occhio così attento che le riconosce subito, quelle ali._  
_Per quanto si sforzi di ignorare la fatica, di dirsi che su quel piano non esiste infortunio che tenga, è tutto inutile: corre, corre, ma pur tendendo una mano sembra tutto inutile._  


* * *

* * *

  


Shiroishi — la località, per intenderci — distava quasi due ore di treno da Tokyo, e per quanto Yoshida avesse adorato ogni secondo del viaggio passato a intrufolarsi nelle Instagram Stories altrui arrivare fu un sollievo.  
«Non reggevo più tutta quella la tensione sessuale, ragazzi!» dichiarò, beccandosi un'occhiataccia da Hori e la stizza della volpe che stava cercando di avvicinare e nutrire.  
Il Villaggio delle Volpi era stata un'idea del capitano e del vice-capitano, secondo i quali tutto quel verde e tutti quei musetti adorabili erano il toccasana adatto a lenire i nervi di tutti (leggasi: gran parte delle matricole e il capitano stesso).  
Bisognava riconoscergli che avevano pensato bene: Shiroishi con addosso i colori dell'autunno era incantevole, e più che venti universitari parevano venti bambini alle prese con l'ottava meraviglia del mondo. L'unica nota stonata erano gli occasionali commenti senza filtro di Yoshida, che di tensione sessuale doveva saperne parecchio, ma voltandosi verso Oikawa e Nishinoya Kuroo commentò tra sé e sé: «A me sembrano normali».  
Parevano tutt'altro che tesi sessualmente, presi com'erano a parlare animatamente mentre il primo giocava alla lotta con due piccole volpi e contemporaneamente ascoltava curioso il secondo spiegargli (con fin troppo entusiasmo e termini tecnici) le dinamiche _esatte_ a cui sarebbe andata incontro la volpe Norio — così l'aveva soprannominata — se mai si fosse trovata a finire in un buco nero. E rilasciata in un altro universo, ovvio.  
Avendo a che fare con almeno uno di loro ogni giorno, l'ex-capitano del Nekoma poteva affermare che più tempo passava e più diventava chiaro quanto quei due fossero anime affini.  
  
Non ci voleva un granché per capirlo: stava tutto nelle piccole cose, sotto il loro naso.  
  
A un certo punto, di pari passo col cambiare delle stagioni, Nishinoya si ritrovò col nome di battesimo di Oikawa a solleticargli le labbra sempre più spesso. E di suo, non essendo il tipo da astenersi dal fare ciò che sentiva naturale fare, il libero lo accettò. Era un bel nome, dopotutto, e ormai si stava abituando alla buffa contentezza che sentiva scoppiargli dentro ogni volta che lo pronunciava.  
Per Oikawa era lo stesso e non ne faceva mistero, anzi! Secondo la modesta opinione di Kuroo, «Sei innamorato perso da quella volta in cui Bo ti ha spaventato e lui ha preso al volo il tuo amato cellulare prima che facesse una triste fine sugli scogli».  
«Kuro-chan, parliamo di quanto è stato figo quella volta, però. L'ha preso al volo dalla catenella. _Con un dito_, Kuro-chan!»  
«Bro! Quanto sei gay.»  
«Nevvero, Bo?»  
  
Alla fine Kuroo concluse che Yoshida parlasse della _sua_ di tensione sessuale. E andò a liberare Bokuto da tutti quei piccoli mostriciattoli che si stavano rotolando a terra insieme a lui, mentre Hiiragi diceva a Hamada di smettere di leggere le dispense di sociologia e godersi l'uscita.

* * *

* * *

  
  
Avendo optato per un giorno feriale ed essendo a un'ora da Sendai, parte della squadra si disgregò dal resto del gruppo sulla strada del ritorno; molti dei fuori sede in particolare avevano programmato di tornare a casa per il weekend, anche solo per celebrare il Matsuri.  
Bokuto aveva salutato sia Oikawa che Nishinoya neanche fosse stata l'ultima volta che li vedeva, prima che che questi ultimi salissero sul tram.  
Per la prima metà del viaggio stettero seduti vicini, con Nishinoya coi piedi sul proprio sedile di modo da poter lasciare le loro borse a terra lì davanti.  
«Certo che il fatto che tu sia così piccolino è proprio conveniente!» esordì tra una cosa e l'altra Oikawa, ridendo dell'indignazione di Nishinoya e incassando la spallata di quest'ultimo da vero uomo qual era. «Scherzo, scherzo! So che non sei davvero piccolo e indifeso, scusa!»  
Era abbastanza serio nel dirlo, ma non aveva intenzione di smettere di stuzzicarlo tanto presto; non quando poteva provare a levare quel cruccio infervorato dal viso di Nishinoya a suon di abbracci e avere successo la maggior parte delle volte. Se non ci riusciva, nel peggiore dei casi la faccenda si chiudeva con loro due che finivano accidentalmente per terra.  
Era carino davvero, però, perché nessuno dei due era il tipo di persona da farsi problemi a prendersi per mano o stare più vicini del necessario sui mezzi.  
A un certo punto, quando arrivarono abbastanza vicini a destinazione, il tram iniziò a popolarsi di più. Nessuno dei due ci fece troppo caso, si limitarono a cedere il posto e sistemarsi contro le barre di sicurezza poste di fianco ai finestroni per quelle poche fermate che restavano.  
Nishinoya stava mostrando a Oikawa un video che gli aveva mandato uno dei suoi coinquilini — infilato in sicurezza sotto il braccio dell'alzatore per facilitare le cose entrambi — ed erano così presi a discutere su come fosse possibile che in tre avessero lasciato il latte sul fuoco per abbastanza tempo da trasformare il pentolino in una specie di mini vulcano che il sopraggiungere della discussione in corso a pochi metri da loro fu come ricevere una secchiata d'acqua.  
«Ti dico che la figlia di Mei non capisce, Itsuka. È peccato! Ai miei tempi non avremmo mai permesso una cosa simile!»  
Nishinoya sollevò il capo con la fronte aggrottata, notando una vecchia signora che, seduta vicino a un gruppetto di persone, parlava al telefono. Doveva non sentirci bene, ipotizzò, tornando a prestare attenzione a Oikawa. «Guarda che se non ricordo male neanche tu sei così bravo a rispettare i tempi di cottura, non sfottere Kenma!»  
«Ma bruciare il ramen e il latte di soia non è la stessa cosa!»  
«A me non sembra così diverso.»  
«Hah? Certo che lo è, vedi...»  
«Per il suo bene l'avremmo chiusa in casa piuttosto che permetterle di legarsi a uno come lui» A Nishinoya si strinse lo stomaco solo al sentire quelle parole. Notando l'irrigidirsi dei suoi tratti, Oikawa s'interruppe e seguì la fonte della voce più prominente che si sentiva lungo tutto il tram. «Magari non è un cattivo ragazzo, ma non conta in questi casi, capisci, sì? Non è la sua anima gemella, Itsuka. Fosse solo quello, non è l'anima gemella di nessuno!»  
Nishinoya avrebbe potuto vomitare. Gli fischiavano le orecchie tanto si sentiva scosso e sul punto di andare a strappare il telefono di mano a quella donna.  
Non riusciva a smettere di fissarla; avrebbe potuto avere l'età di suo nonno. Parlava di sua nipote — che magari aveva anche la sua età — come se dovesse semplicemente scegliere in che università andare a iscriversi. E parlava con sprezzo di un ragazzo — che magari aveva la sua età anche lui — di cui con tutta probabilità non si era neanche scomodata a imparare il nome. Solo perché era come lui.  
«...gente abbandonata a sé stessa, a loro non cambia niente stare con una persona piuttosto che con un'altra. Ma lei, mia nipote... Lei ha qualcuno che l'aspetta... no, ma perché non è detto che ci si possa fidare! Non è accettabile per me che mia nipote si rovini la vita così. Lo dico perché le voglio bene. Lei non ha visto le cose che abbiamo visto noi in gioventù. Non capiscono, Itsuka. Al giorno d'oggi non capiscono più niente.»  


* * *

«Brucia?»  
Nishinoya inclinò il capo di lato, reggendosi sul braccio libero. Rispose: «Nah, tranquillo!», anche se era palese dalla sua stessa postura che in realtà l'antisettico bruciava eccome.  
Oikawa lanciò un'occhiata eloquente in risposta al suo sorrisetto scanzonato. Mise via il batuffolo di cotone e prese a massaggiare con vigore il braccio del libero, percorrendone la lunghezza a dita aperte e premendo ben bene i polpastrelli contro i muscoli tesi. A un certo punto sentì Nishinoya irrigidirsi.  
  


_«Cosa. Perché quella faccia? Non dirmi che sei uno di quelli che pensa che solo perché siamo senza soulmark siamo dei poveri disperati.»_  
_«Non lo sono infatti, mi hai solo preso alla sprovvista, tutto qua. Non pensavo fosse facile parlare di queste cose.»_

  
  
«Yuu-chan?»  
Il libero scosse il capo per segnalargli di non preoccuparsi, ma Oikawa non era nato ieri e quel ragazzo era un libro aperto: aveva la mascella serrata e lo sguardo fisso sulle mani dell'alzatore, avvolte attorno al suo polso sinistro.  
Era così sottile in confronto al suo che Oikawa pensò di aver esercitato troppa pressione per un momento. Poi però notò di quale braccio si trattava.  
«Yuu-chan» Oikawa ripeté il suo nome con voce vellutata e al contempo dura, intrecciando delicatamente le proprie dita a quelle del libero. «La verità. Brucia?»  
«Non proprio» Nishinoya scrollò le spalle e diede una stretta alle dita dell'alzatore. «Mi hai solo... boh, sorpreso? Non stressarti tanto.»  
Oikawa emise un suono accondiscendente assieme a un distratto: «Stressarmi mi farebbe venire le rughe prima del tempo», suscitando l'ilarità del minore.  
Si zittì di colpo per lo shock, però, quando sentì le labbra del più grande posarsi sul suo polso.  
  
  
_«È passato tanto tempo ormai, ero così piccolo che ricordo solo alcuni dettagli. Non è un segreto, ma non lo dico in giro perché detesto quando la gente si dispiace per me o mi considera incompleto o triste, perché non è così che mi sento!»_  
_'E com'è che ti senti, allora?'_  
  
  
Forse poteva sembrare sciocco, ma quel singolo contatto bastò a far sentire Yuu come se un cuore soltanto non fosse abbastanza per tutto quello che stava sentendo. 

* * *

  
  
La donna scese dal tram prim'ancora di entrare a Sendai, lasciando i restanti passeggeri a guardarsi con imbarazzo misto a omertà. Il volto di Oikawa era una maschera d'indifferenza scheggiata in più punti dall'incredulità e (soprattutto) da una tenue preoccupazione.  
«Voglio chiarire una cosa con te, Tooru» esordì improvvisamente Nishinoya, spezzando il silenzio con la stessa decisione con cui di solito si tuffava per ricevere una palla.  
Puntò gli occhi su quelli di Oikawa con altrettanta intensità, tuttavia la sua presa sulla barra di sicurezza del tram era talmente ferrea da fargli sbiancare le nocche. Sentiva il cuore battergli nelle orecchie e ridondargli in gola.  


_«Yuu, ragazzo mio. Sai perché è brutto avere paura di qualcosa?»_  
_«Perché... non è una cosa da uomini...?»_  
_«Perché è uno spreco.»_

  
_Non ho paura_, si ripeté con forza, ed in effetti non ne aveva poi così tanta; non abbastanza da ammansirsi e dimenticare di tenere la testa alta e parlare forte e chiaro.  
Oikawa ricambiò il suo sguardo, gli occhi color caramello ora imperturbabili come durante una partita importante, ma stranamente un po' più caldi. C'era una fievole dolcezza ad animarli che Nishinoya non si era mai sentito addosso prima d'ora, e in quel contesto, fece sì che il libero prendesse coraggio e parlasse abbastanza forte da sovrastare i rumori del tram.  
«Tu mi piaci!» buttò fuori in un sol colpo. «Molto.»  
Oikawa sbatté lentamente le palpebre, mentre davanti a lui Nishinoya pareva sul punto di implodere. Si accorse, non senza un minimo di stupore, di aver trattenuto il respiro per un paio di secondi.  
Espirò, rilassò le spalle e rispose semplicemente: «E tu piaci a me...» — un battito di ciglia — «Yuu.»  
Il tram fece un piccolo balzo, ma Nishinoya l'avvertì appena se confrontato con quello del battito del suo cuore. Lo sentiva, _tum-tum_, mentre le sue guance che iniziavano a colorarsi.  
«Mi piaci anche se non sei la mia anima gemella, se è questo che ti preoccupa» aggiunse con veemenza Oikawa, alzando la voce quel tanto da essere certo di venir sentito dalle persone più vicine a loro.  
«Quello non m'interessa!» La voce di Nishinoya venne fuori più brusca del voluto. «Non mi importa niente di cosa pensano gli altri. Se per te è lo stesso, tanto meglio! Però io sono serio, okay? Quando lo dico... sono serissimo! E voglio...»  
Si morse la guancia, imprecando sottovoce e guardando altrove per un momento. Cosa voleva dirgli? Come poteva tradurre a parole quello che sentiva quando si trattava di una sensazione tanto pungente e _grande_?  
Guardando Oikawa, l'unica risposta che si seppe dare fu: _non lo so, ma ci devo provare lo stesso._ «Non faccio le cose a metà!» sbottò infine, tornando a guardare il bel viso di Oikawa come se volesse mandarlo a quel paese, quando invece intendeva tutt'altro. «Mi piaci e mi piaci davvero. A prescindere da tutto. Per qualche strana ragione.»  
«Aw, e dire che stavi andando così bene...» bofonchiò con tono fintamente lamentoso Oikawa.  
«Be', tanto vale dirti le cose come stanno, no?»  
Scherzava solo per metà, questo l'alzatore lo capiva, così come capiva quanto fosse difficile aprirsi _così tanto_ — atto stupido, sconsiderato e inutilmente coraggioso, a parer suo. Ma anche segno di serietà e fiducia.  
Nonostante sembrasse una persona trasparente data la sua natura schietta e diretta, Nishinoya era solo umano, e per tanto possedeva dei lati, delle sfaccettature di sé celate al mondo. Alcune se le portava addosso, erano impresse sulla sua pelle e in tutto ciò che era e faceva per chiunque fosse abbastanza attento da accorgersene; altre, invece, erano troppo difficili da far vedere. Troppo complicate da tradurre, ma non per questo meno importanti. Era uno strano turbinio di tante controversie messe insieme, per come la vedeva Oikawa, il che era... intrigante, a conti fatti.  
«Per tutte le stelle... Sai, è carino che ti scaldi tanto, vuol dire che ci tieni.»  
_Non ci vuole un genio per capirlo_, avrebbe aggiunto.  
«È esattamente quello che ti stavo dicendo due secondi fa!» insistette Nishinoya, annuendo per darsi enfasi e con tutta serietà e aggiungendo imperterrito, a discapito di quanto potesse mai arrossire: «Mi piaci, quindi vorrei stare con te.»  
Gli occhi color cioccolato dardeggiavano alla luce malaticcia filtrata dai vetri del finestrone. Catturavano piccoli screzi di sfumature indefinite e cangianti, per poi riflettere tutto ciò che le parole impacciate e irruente del giovane libero non erano in grado di trasmettere.  
Oikawa aggrottò la fronte e poggiò il capo contro il braccio teso verso la maniglia del tram, decifrando il messaggio con un buffo calore che gli germogliava nel petto a ogni parola carpita e improvvisamente incapace di non sentirsi... _euforico_.  
Nishinoya era il tipo di persona che amava con la stessa intensità dell'abbattersi dei fulmini nei cieli, e trattava i sentimenti così come faceva con il proprio ruolo in squadra: niente mezze misure e rimpianti, massimo impegno e dedizione. Il che lo rendeva vulnerabile, in un certo senso, ma era disposto a rischiare; non perché guidato dal disperato desiderio di "avere qualcuno che colmasse il vuoto", ma bensì perché lui era fatto così. Semplice, scontato — dal suo punto di vista molte questioni considerate complesse apparivano così.  
Voleva solo che Oikawa lo capisse, che ne tenesse conto prima di fare qualsiasi cosa. E difatti, quel giorno, su quel tram mezzo vuoto, a Oikawa fu chiaro come il sole.  
«Se...» Si schiarì la voce; dire che si sentiva scrutato e preso alla sprovvista da tanta schiettezza anche dopo mesi era davvero poco. «Se era tutta lì la domanda, pensavo fosse sottinteso» finì con l'affermare, dondolandosi sul posto e regalando un sorriso dai tratti dolci e allusori al minore. «Di solito non prendo per mano o bacio chiunque, sai.»  
«Ci tenevo a chiedertelo come si deve lo stesso, chiaro chiaro» Nishinoya scrollò le spalle e assottigliò gli occhi, aggiungendo: «Anche perché altrimenti non capisco cosa posso e non posso fare.»  
«Oooooh, quindi se dico di sì ottengo la versione Premium? Sai, sei già parecchio affettuoso di tuo, tra abbracci e cose così» Oikawa sbuffò una risata in barba al calcetto giocoso che gli rifilò il libero per tutta risposta. «Oof! Scendiamo di qua alla svelta allora, _Yuu-chan_. Non trovo giusto non poterti strapazzare come si deve dopo tutto questo romanticismo!»  
«Oh!» Nishinoya, le gote rosate e lo stomaco in subbuglio, rise, e si spostò con facilità per prenotare la fermata prima di piantarsi davanti al setter, retto in piedi solo dal proprio senso dell'equilibrio. «Già, in effetti saremmo comunque dovuti scendere due fermate fa.»  
«Cos... Come abbiamo fatto a mancarla?!»  
«Tsé, evidentemente ti sei distratto per colpa del mio romanticismo! Troppo virile per te, _Tooru_?»  
Oikawa guardò Nishinoya con tanto d'occhi, prima di emettere un verso non ben identificato simile a una risata soffocata, sospirare teatralmente e acciuffarlo per un braccio, tirandoselo contro per non permettergli di vederlo arrossire. «Come no!»  
Sentì il libero circondargli il torace con le braccia e stringerlo forte — come aveva fatto Bokuto prima — e nell'impulso del momento l'alzatore si permise di mettergli le dita tra i capelli, scombinandoglieli un poco. Nishinoya si divincolò protestando a gran voce, ma stava sghignazzando come un bambino, quindi doveva essere tutto fuorché seccato. Stava cercando di fargli presente che era proprio il caso di scendere.

  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
Oikawa si sentiva a proprio agio a parlare del proprio campo onirico solo con Iwaizumi, il che ultimamente era avvenuto alquanto spesso, ma per Hajime non era un problema; anche perché studiando medicina aveva comunque accesso a corsi specifici sulla questione dei Legami (e tutto ciò a essi collegato), dunque ne sapeva un po' di più rispetto a Tooru.  
Una sera l'aveva ascoltato parlare di questo piccolo cambiamento — questa piccola intrusione — di cui solo due libri di testo parlavano.  
Era una proiezione del suo inconscio, in sostanza, che influenzava il campo onirico come di norma influenzava i sogni. Oikawa non prestava più molta attenzione alla vaga presenza della sua anima gemella sconosciuta, perché tutto di lui era attratto da quella figura irraggiungibile. Era come se avesse le ali, gli aveva detto Tooru: correva incontro a un punto mobile ed era impossibile starle dietro, ma nelle ultime settimane era diventato più facile. Ora ne distingueva i contorni e i colori, perlomeno, ed erano gli stessi che arrivati al match point contro la Chuo sentì (più che vedere) sfrecciargli vicino e spiccare letteralmente il volo a ridosso delle prime tribune, all'inseguimento del punto mobile — la palla.  
Oikawa sentì la terra mancargli sotto i piedi per un secondo, come una vertigine, nello stesso istante in cui sentì l'aria vicino a lui venir smossa.  
  
«Ma che cazz... sta bene?! Merda, ha rimandato la palla in campo!»  
«Focus, Hiiro-chan!»  
  
Poco prima che Nishinoya avesse il tempo di scavalcare le tribune e tornare dal resto della squadra, il fischio dell'arbitro decretò la fine della partita.  
Oikawa lo sentì salutare qualcuno sugli spalti a gran voce — sicuramente buona parte della sua vecchia squadra delle superiori —, prima di vederselo arrivare alle spalle e schiaffeggiargli in maniera molto cruda e cruenta il didietro.  
Fu tutto molto confuso, l'euforia e il picco di adrenalina che seguivano una vittoria tendevano a giocare questo tipo di scherzo. E non migliorò molto quando, uscendo da sotto i riflettori, le piccole dita di Nishinoya acciuffarono le sue e il libero si voltò a guardarlo con un'esclamazione intrisa di giubilo sulla punta della lingua.  
Lì, in quel momento, Oikawa si ritrovò imbambolato e atterrito davanti ai piccoli artifici di luce, contrasto e colore creati dai riflettori alle sue spalle. In mezzo a quelle volubili sfumature caotiche danzanti nelle iridi di Nishinoya, illuminato e straformato dalla gioia, risaltava uno spicchio di luna color sabbia puntinato di ocra.  
Eccola là, la sua Croce del Sud.  
  
«Se pensi di non riuscire a raggiungerlo da solo», gli aveva detto Iwaizumi, «Allora non hai che da aprire la bocca e chiamarlo!» — e fu esattamente ciò che fece.  
  
«Tooru? Sei ancora sulla Terra?» domandò ridente Nishinoya, dando una piccola scossa alla mano destra dell'alzatore, stretta alla propria.  
Oikawa fece un passo avanti e si chinò senza dirgli niente, socchiudendo gli occhi non appena sentì il respiro del libero solleticargli le labbra e cingendogli una guancia con la mano libera.  
Non era la prima volta che lo baciava, ma tra l'odore pungente che entrambi si portavano addosso, tutte le endorfine che saturavano l'aria e l'eruttare cacofonico proveniente dal mondo attorno a loro — messo a silenzio dalla scarica elettrostatica che li attraversò all'incontrarsi delle loro labbra — in qualche modo fu diverso.  
Sembrò una prima volta a sé stante, giocata su più dimensioni della realtà.  
Una vertigine; era questo che sembrava. E mentre stringeva un lembo della maglia di Oikawa tirandoselo incontro e spingendosi più in su, Yuu la sentì ridondargli nello stomaco ed esplodergli nel petto con la forza di un tuono, insieme alla consapevolezza di esserci cascato con tutte le scarpe. Gradualmente e inesorabilmente.  
Non credeva nel fato, non lo riteneva responsabile di quel momento, perché tutto ciò che il tanto acclamato destino gli aveva lasciato era una porzione di pelle cicatrizzata come unica traccia — unica memoria — di un soulmark bruciato che non lo avrebbe condotto da nessuno. Ma gli stava bene così, non avrebbe cambiato niente, perché credeva di poter essere l'artefice delle proprie scelte ed era arrivato fin là, col cuore traboccante di un'entità tanto _meravigliosa_ che andiamo, chi se ne importava della storia e delle convenzioni e tutto il resto!  
«Hhm! Ov'u, asp...»  
«Yuu-chan» rise sottovoce Oikawa, prendendo fiato e appoggiando la fronte contro quella del più piccolo. «Non si parla a bocca piena, potevi mordermi!»  
Nishinoya, ansante e con guance e labbra arrossate, sbuffò una risata e gli punzecchiò una fossetta. «Pfft! Ti sarebbe piaciuto!»  
«Sì, parecchio. Davvero quando vuoi, ti ci vedo a fare certe cos... ouch!»  
«Be', me lo hai chiesto tu!» Nishinoya gli sorrise dispettoso, tuttavia non mancò di tracciare un polpastrello sulla porzione di pelle lenita e abbracciarlo per arrivare meglio al suo viso a riempirlo di piccoli baci giocosi. Soffiando contro la sua pelle: «Scemo!»  
_Una peste! _— Oikawa, il petto pervaso di calore e il sorriso sperso tra un bacio e l'altro, strinse a sé Nishinoya e lo sollevò da terra —_ Altro che anime affini come dice Kuro-chan!_

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘽𝙊𝙉𝙐𝙎 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙘𝙝𝙚' 𝙣𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙞 𝙨𝙤 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙖𝙧𝙚, 𝙣𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙫𝙤 𝙙𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙛𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙖 𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙣 𝙫𝙤𝙡𝙚𝙫𝙤 𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙖:  
  
«Senti, tra poco è Natale. Che ne dici di farmi un regalo?»  
«Passo, Kou-chan. Te l'ho già comprato oltretutto, non ti voglio così bene da fartene due.»  
«Ugh, Oikaaaaawa, che ingiustizia! Con tutto il tempo che ti concedo in più la mattina in bagno!»  
«E ultimamente è anche peggiorata la cosa. Posso quasi capire che al tuo ragazzo serva il tempo per fare stare su i capelli in quel modo, ma tu, Oikawa-kun?»  
«Tu sei proprio inguardabile, vero. Noya deve avere uno stomaco bello forte!»  
«Finitela tutti e due, non è affatto vero, sono bellissimo! Ma anche i belli devono prendersi cura del loro aspetto. E Yuu-chan mi adora, zitti tutti e due.»  
«Su questo non ci piove! Altrimenti l'orecchino con l'alieno che gli hai rifilato lo avrebbe cestinato.»  
«È sexy, Kou-chan, okay? Non puoi capire.»  
Bokuto è abbastanza sicuro di non voler capire a priori, e non si fa problemi a chiarirlo, mentre Oikawa inizia a sentire l'impulso di soffocarlo con qualcosa. Non essendo particolarmente mattiniero, è davvero troppo presto per queste cose.  
«Huh, no che non lo è. Gli rovina l'aesthetic ed è ridicolo.» — _ appunto! _  
«Cosa è ridicolo?»  
«GYAH! Noya?! Cavolo, non ti ho visto arrivare!»  
Che possa essere per via dei capelli liberi dal gel nessuno lo esplica. Nishinoya gli fa segno di non preoccuparsi, e nel mentre Kuroo ha già finito di prepararsi le uova e sta assaggiando il caffè che il libero ha preparato quando si è alzato (cioè prima di tutti loro comuni esseri umani bisognosi di riposo). Fa decisamente meno schifo della prima volta, considerato che non ne ha mai dovuto preparare prima di finire insieme a uno zombie insonne qual è Oikawa.  
Insonne e pretenzioso, visto che appena può apre le braccia in cerca di attenzione.  
«_Haaaaaai_» Nishinoya ci si butta contro come un sacco di patate e ci resta sepolto per ventuno secondi contati prima di balzare fuori con la voglia di vivere a mille.  
«CARICO!» E già si capisce perché non ha bisogno del caffè. «BOKUTO! JOGGING?»  
«OHO?!» arriva dal bagno, dove Bokuto si è barricato appena lo ha notato vuoto. «JOGGING!»  
«Scusa, mi lasci davvero qua da solo? Dopo la nostra accesa notte di passione?!»  
Tra tutte le drama queen esistenti la peggiore a loro doveva capitare, pensa Kuroo, dicendo più per abitudine che per altro: «Oikawa sto mangiando».  
«Come fai anche solo a uscire, Yuu-chan?» Nishinoya non sembra molto paziente... «Zoppichi!»  
Magari prima o poi sbrocca e li libera da quell'incombenza. Se l'incombenza non lo fa fuori prima: è arrossito così tanto da sembrare un addobbo natalizio.  
«No che non zoppico, Tooru!»  
«Un po' zoppichi» asserisce Kuroo, affogando di latte il caffè come se non ci fosse un domani.  
E oh, è vero che zoppica! Però è anche normale che sia così, voglio dire, mica si può avere la botte piena e la moglie ubriaca, capite.  
Nishinoya fa la linguaccia a entrambi prima di andare a sfiancarsi assieme a Bokuto, ma si vede lontano un miglio che gli sta già passando.  
Oikawa lo segue con lo sguardo e wow, oho, è proprio partito, Kuroo non ce la può fare. Forse lo zucchero non serve.  
Il commento più neutro e al tempo stesso sincero che può fare è: «Carina la tua persona speciale, _Oikawa-kun_».


End file.
